


咎由自取

by SiennaJTCK



Series: [南条幸男受向]天道酬勤 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 一夜情, 南条幸男！大仓忠义, 娱乐圈潜规则提及, 榊圭一！成田凌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 那是一个吻。
Relationships: Narita ren/ohkura tadayoshi
Series: [南条幸男受向]天道酬勤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663273
Kudos: 11





	咎由自取

**Author's Note:**

> 不上升真人，里面用的都是角色名字  
> 成田凌=榊圭一，即使《外貌协会100%》里的男主，反正很渣/  
> 设定饰演穷鼠的是榊圭一跟南条幸男

那是一个吻。  
带着酒气，还有宛如失而复得的情人那般的眷念。  
以南条被酒精糊得只剩三四成的理智判断，那也是一个带着暧昧的、充满暗示的吻。

这样炙热的感情他在榊圭一身上感受过无数次，但即使如此那也是属于今之濑涉与大伴恭一的。而不应该发生在一家居酒屋的过道里、一个藏在杀青派对的阴影底下，执行它的也不该是榊圭一和南条幸男。

“前辈，”榊伏在南条耳边，因为方才的湿吻而低喘，弄得他脖子痒痒的。

“我能抱你吗？”

面对赤裸的邀请，南条这才清醒半分，介于刚才发生的一连串事故如棉絮般堵住任何思考，他脑袋有些胀痛。南条抬手抵住对方的胸口，才意识到他们虽然体型看上去有些差距，事实上对方比他还高了一公分，“你……”

榊那双墨色眼睛宛如一条带毒的藤曼那般缠绕他，长出憧憬与欲望的毒刺，妄图汲取他的鲜血，而后吞入腹中。猛然间，南条咬住了将要脱口而出的拒绝。

不是酒精驱使也不是情绪使然，这份极致的渴望打动了他。

年轻人会意一笑，“待会把房间号发你。”

他还是如约而至。

房门前，他宛如一只笨拙的熊。南条在反省到底是为了什么才敢拒绝乌合的邀约，胸腔内叫嚣着陌生的悸动，他咽下了不知名的干渴感，敲响门。

开门的瞬间，他就跌入一个溢满情欲的温柔乡里。

榊将南条按在门后急切地索取着，撕咬这双丰厚的嘴唇，蹂躏那对柔软的胸脯。年轻人的爱抚比在镜头前要放肆一万倍，仿佛要溺亡在这狂岚里，南条从一个吻的间隙哀求道，“榊君，我们得先洗个澡…”

他们才从一个酒会脱身，身上都是酒气和烤肉的油香。榊圭一自喉间发出不舍的低吼，用犬齿摩挲了对方的喉结一阵才肯放开。

南条因此心率跳动得更快了。

共浴的时候他们抓紧机会扩张，似是认定南条就是有经验的，榊恳求南条自己扩张给他看：“前辈看起来超色的，像是生来就会做这些一样。”

南条羞耻地别过脸去，扶住瓷砖，借沐浴露的润滑一点一点地开拓自己后穴。榊跪在他身后欣赏着，一边啄吻他圆润的臀肉——

这感觉太怪异了，比以前遭遇到的所有前戏都要令人窒息。榊只是挑逗他，用语言摧毁他，告诉他后穴如何诱人；拉扯南条的耻毛告诉他干净得像个活在别人性幻想里的人；带着研究意味地摸他的下身，说他长度刚好，粉得色情。明明都曾赤身裸体拍过戏的，为什么如今要告诉他这些？

还是说，在拍戏的时候榊就用这种眼光打量他了。

南条最终抵不住羞辱捂着下身蹲到地上，“别、别说了。”

水气闷得两人身体泛红，榊的角度看过去刚好是对方修长匀称的后背，“前辈真厉害，”他顺着脊骨一路向上亲吻，“连身体都这么好看，”止于发梢，把幸男拥入怀里，抓住他的下巴：“让我看看前辈害羞的样子？”

南条幸男先一步侧过脸堵住对方的嘴巴。

榊比他想象中还要难应付，先前拍戏期间本以为是错觉的事实际上要真挚得多，年轻人的欲望总是永无止尽的，在南条幸男敲响这道门之前他就该意识到。

榊圭一把南条幸男钉在床上狠狠地操干着。他的身体被弯曲成出乎意料的角度，面对面地，被迫看着自己的后穴迎合后辈的阴茎。

这真的太过了，南条幸男又一次喘出呻吟，他很不擅长这种姿势。尽管在公众面前他是著名演员，总是高傲的不可一世。但毕竟一直以来，他多数是可以被忽视、被拒绝的那个。

为什么榊看起来这么渴求他？

“前辈哭了哦。” 榊凑到他面前，在鼻子上落下一个吻，笑着，“真漂亮。”

南条连忙抬手挡住脸，下一刻敏感处再一次被重重碾压，“啊——”

“你的声音适合唱歌，更适合叫床。”后辈肆意地挺动，继续说出让南条无地自容的话，“我太喜欢了。” 榊圭一欢欣地吻住南条的喉结。

南条惊讶于对方的口不择言，没有人会在一夜情里说些表露心迹的话。但榊没让南条费神多久便全数射在男人的屁股上，他紧跟其后也发泄出来。

“你真的是，”男人看着南条那被不小心沾上精液的乳头，笑道，“完美的。”

畅快淋漓的性爱之后，人们总是魇足的。早就昏昏欲睡的南条便任由榊挤进怀里毫无意义地吮吸他的乳尖，有些痒、还有点疼，他随口问：“你为什么要说这些。”

榊抬起头，“什么？”

“为什么要一直说我的身体，说我好看…之类的….”南条顺势垂下眼帘，不想却对上对方的视线。

“因为是事实。”榊笑道，露出那些可爱的笑纹。“前辈的身体很漂亮，长得也很好看，声音也唔…”

南条捂住对方还打算滔滔不绝的嘴巴，“够了。”

男人努嘴，咬了一口对方的胸脯，惹得南条瑟缩了下。“你看，反应也…唔！”

“还有两小时就天亮了，睡会吧。”

当然，南条幸男醒来的时候也没奢望过枕边有个人，而对方留下的纸条为他们之间的关系有了个恰到好处的定义，好提醒自己收拾一下乱跑乱窜的悸动。

[早安，我最完美的情人。]


End file.
